


Fame. Fortune. Power.

by Mellaaaa



Series: When In Hollywood... [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Hollywood, Alternate Universe - Models, F/M, Instagram, Pepperony - Freeform, Social Media, Stucky - Freeform, They’re all besties, Tik Tok, Twitter, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24535819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellaaaa/pseuds/Mellaaaa
Summary: A glimpse into the lives of the rich and famous as they stumble through life as one dysfunctional friend group through the eyes of social media.An Avengers Hollywood and Social Media AU that absolutely no one asked for!Has a F.R.I.E.N.D.S kind of vibe to it.Possible crack-fic.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: When In Hollywood... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773274
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	1. All The Technical Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> This idea lodged itself into my brain, so here it is! 
> 
> Please note that I do not own anything in the slightest and some of the movies mentioned here are not real. If they are, totally accidental. 
> 
> I OWN NOTHING.
> 
> This is more of an info dump for this fic. I have no idea where this is going so... let’s just enjoy the ride.

Jobs

  
Tony Stark: Oscar-Winning Director

Pepper Potts: Former Supermodel, Current CEO of Vogue

Natasha Romanov: Oscar-Winning Actress

Steve Rogers: On-the-Rise Actor

Bruce Banner: Screenplay Writer

Thor Odinson: Famous Male Model

Bucky Barnes: Stunt Director, usually works with Tony Stark

James Rhodes: Producer

Peter Parker: Pop Singer Sensation

Michelle Jones: Aspiring Journalist

Christine Everhart: Vanity Fair Journalist

Nick Fury: CEO of SHIELD Filmography

Relationships  
  


Tony Stark & Pepper Potts: Engaged

Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers: Slow Burn

Tony Stark & James Rhodes: Best Bros

Pepper Potts & Natasha Romanov: Besties

Tony Stark & Christine Everhart: One night stand thing

Tony Stark & Peter Parker: Mentor + Mentee

Pepper Potts & Michelle Jones: Mentor + Mentee

Bruce Banner & Thor Odinson: Secret Relationship

Status

Tony & Pepper: Billionaires, Power Couple

Steve & Bucky: Cutest Couple

Peter & MJ: Couple Goals

Bruce & Thor: They still a secret

Tony: Billionaire, adored by everyone

Pepper: One of the most followed celebrities on Instagram

Bucky: Mysterious hot guy

Steve: The thirst is real

Natasha: One of the highest paid actresses of all time

Bruce: One of the most well known screenplay writers

Rhodey: Executive Producer of multiple Oscar-Winning movies

Peter: Tony’s protégée 

MJ: Pepper’s protégée 

Christine: Known as “the woman who slept with Tony Stark” 

Thor: Calvin Klein spokesmodel

Ages

Tony Stark: 37

Pepper Potts: 36

Natasha Romanov: 32

Steve Rogers: 35

Bruce Banner: 38

Thor Odinson: 29

Bucky Barnes: 35

James Rhodes: 40

Peter Parker: 21

Michelle Jones: 21

Christine Everhart: 30

Nick Fury: 60

Social Media: Instagram

**@TonyStark** ✔️

Director. Billionaire. Fiancé. Philanthropist.

89.2 M Followers

**@PepperPotts** ✔️

I walk through life the way I walk down a runway.

130.9 M Followers

**@NatRomanov** ✔️

I can’t be bought. I’m way too expensive.

50.6 M Followers

**@MrRogers** ✔️

I act. I draw too.

456.2k Followers

**@BruceBanner** ✔️

I have a PhD...

48k Followers

**@IAmThor** ✔️

I’m the man on the Calvin Klein posters.

23.6 M Followers

**@BuckyB** ✔️

I can do flips and stuff.

100.5k Followers

**@Rhodey** ✔️

Tony Stark’s Honeybear.

2.2 M Followers

**@PeterBP**

Mr Stark’s Protégée!!

96.3k Followers

** @CallMeMJ **

I say things louder for the people in the back. 

120.6k Followers

**@EverhartVF**

The truth and nothing but the truth.

24.1k Followers

**@SirNickFury** ✔️

I should be retired by now.

1 M Followers

Most Famous For

**Tony Stark:**

Directed Oscar-Winning Film  _Avenge The Fallen_

Co-Produced blockbuster  _Loving Iron_

Directed  _3000_

**Pepper Potts:**

Walked the Victoria Secret Runway

CEO of Vogue

Producer of  _America’s Next Top Model_

**Natasha Romanov:**

Played Alexa Creed in  _Avenge The Fallen_

Played Charlotte Callister in  _Twisting Callister_

Played Eleni Spiridakos in  _Hades_

**Thor Odinson:**

Calvin Klein poster boy

Modeled for Coach

Model for Helmut Lang

**James Rhodes:**

Co-Produced blockbuster  _Loving Iron_

Produced  _Avenge The Fallen_

Produced  _ Hades _


	2. Twitter Profiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweet. Tweet. Tweet.
> 
> Look at the squad’s bios! They all match!!

Mr Stark  ✔️

**@TonyStark**

The Man.

Location: LA

10 Following72M Followers

Virginia  ✔️

**@PepperPotts**

The Supermodel.

Location: LA

12 Following63M Followers

Nat  ✔️

**@Natasha**

The Actress.

Location: United States

33 Following18M Followers

Steve Rogers  ✔️

**@StevieR**

The Actor.

Location: California

127 Following350k Followers

Banner  ✔️

**@BannerWrites**

The Writer.

Location: Earth

24 Following51.4k Followers

Thor Odinson  ✔️

**@IAmThor**

The Model.

Location: USA

46 Following14.1M Followers

Bucky Barnes  ✔️

**@JBarnes**

The Stuntman.

Location: Hollywood

52 Following80.6k Followers

James Rhodes  ✔️

**@MrRhodey**

The Producer.

Location: Downtown

16 Following2M Followers

Peter B. Parker  ✔️

**@Parker**

The Singer.

Location: America

88 Following876.3k Followers

Michelle MJ Jones  ✔️

**@ItsMJ**

The Journalist.

Location: CA

104 Following142.9k Followers

Nick Fury  ✔️

**@DirectorFury**

The Director.

Location: USA

4 Following1.5M Followers

Christine Everhart

**@EverhartVF**

Vanity Fair’s very own.

Location: Malibu

234 Following26.2k Followers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading!! :)


	3. Welcome to the Madness! (Instagram)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The friends on Instagram, part one!

** @NatRomanov **

_ (Selfie of Nat in her dressing room, her hair in curlers and a full face of makeup. A small making brush is poking her cheek as she parts her lips in “shock.” Tony can be seen in the background with his signature tinted glasses, holding up a peace sign.) _

** 447,630 likes **

**NatRomanov** Behind the scenes with Director Stark! @TonyStark

_ View all 8,470 comments _

**SHIELDFilms** That looks like so much fun!

 **Naomi** The Actress and The Man. YES

 **BruceBanner ** Looking good, Nat

 **Starky** Tony in the background is a mood

 **Blondebrownie** y’all are friendship goals

* * *

** @SirNickFury **

_(Photo of Tony, Pepper, Natasha, Bruce, Thor, Steve and Bucky lounging around in SHIELD’s offices. Bucky’s head was on Steve’s lap while his legs were dangling off of the edge of the couch. Thor and Bruce were on the opposite end of said couch, with Thor stretched out across it and Bruce curled up next to Thor’s head. Meanwhile, Tony, Pepper and Natasha were all on the floor. Pepper and Tony had their backs against the couch, Pepper’s head resting on Tony’s shoulder and one of his arms wrapped around her waist. Then there’s Natasha, sprawled on her back across both Tony and Pepper’s laps. All seven of them seemed to be laughing at something. A very candid moment.)_

** 200,563 likes **

**SirNickFury** Put a director, a supermodel, an actress, a writer, a model, an actor, and a stuntman together.. you get this. Results may vary. @TonyStark @PepperPotts @NatRomanov @BruceBanner @IAmThor @MrRogers @BuckyB

_ View all 2,345 comments _

**Rhodey** Why am I not in this pic?

 **MCarter** These people are so beautiful

 **Lexiiiii** such wholesome feels

 **RaquelGreen** FRIENDS cast, is that you?

 **Goat** imagine having friends...

* * *

** @IAmThor **

_ (Thor, shirtless, his abs clearly seen. He’s wearing a pair of jeans and the Calvin Klein garter is visible above the waistband. Long blonde hair is tied in a low ponytail and a few strands are coming loose. The man was barefoot as his hands are shoved in his pockets as he shyly smiles at the camera. Next to him is Pepper, smiling brightly at the camera. Wearing a white bralette, covered by sheer gold lace and a pair of high-rose white jeans. With one elbow perched up on Thor’s shoulder, her head tilted back slightly.) _

** 974,174 likes **

**IAmThor** The Supermodel. Need I say more? @PepperPotts

_ View all 407,530 comments _

**Vogue** Picture Perfect!

 **NatRomanov** Such gorgy huns!!

 **CarrieU** so much perfection in one frame

 **TonyStark** that’s my girl!

 **Istanu** what is their skin care routine???

* * *

** @BuckyB **

_ (Bucky and Steve are at a Build-A-Bear workshop and Bucky is holding out a teddy bear wearing a black shirt and black framed glasses. He’s got a stupid grin on his face while Steve is standing next to him eating a pretzel, looking both amused and exasperated.) _

** 76,924 likes **

**BuckyB** STEVIEEEEEEEE @MrRogers

_ View all 902 comments _

**PepperPotts** Steve, he looks just like you!

 **Shipperheart** #stucky is real my dudes

 **PeterBP** I want a pretzel!!

 **Thomasfri** cutest thing I’ve ever seen

 **Delilah** #stucky

* * *

** @MrRogers **

_ (A selfie of Steve biting into his pretzel and him going cross-eyed at the same time.) _

** 77,449 likes **

**MrRogers** I just wanted to eat my pretzel in peace...

_ View all 392 comments _

**CallMeMJ** sucks to be you

 **Noahreacts** you can clearly see the botox.

 **imamixer** too pure for this world

 **PeterBP** P R E T Z E L 

**KaraH** his eyes lmao

* * *

**@TonyStark**

_(A photo of a modern floating marble staircase, and at the bottom of the stairs, a pair of black Louboutins are haphazardly placed at the base of the stairs.)_

**1,891,756 likes**

**TonyStark** If I didn't know better I'd think my girlfriend was trying to kill me. @PepperPotts

_View all 716,056 comments_

**memelord** damn those stairs cost more than my whole house

 **brie_anna** are we not gonna talk about those shoes!?

 **MrRogers** lol, didn't you just guys just move into the penthouse?

 **NatRomanov** Steve, I think that's their Hamptons home...

 **saltyboi** Steve and Natasha talking about their best friends' multiple homes like we living in Monopoly. 

* * *

**@BruceBanner**

_(A photo of Bruce's fireplace with a coffee table in front of him . The coffee table was cluttered with pens, paper, folders, and a huge mug saying,'"Some people just need a high five. In the face. With a chair." His feet were up on the coffee table, crushing all the paper around him, with black fluffy socks on his feet.)_

**2,496 likes**

**BruceBanner** Probably the most relaxation I've gotten in six weeks. 

_View all 98 comments_

**BuckyB** them socks though

 **TonyStark** I want that mug

 **whteshirtguy** I can feel how done Bruce is through the screen

 **PennyNickel** mood

 **LaneHunter** Looking cozy!

* * *

**@PepperPotts**

_(Pepper standing in front of a huge window with a panoramic view of New York City. Sporting a makeup free look, ripped jeans, nude heels, and a white t-shirt that read, "Love to hate me praise me shame me. Either way you talk about me.")_

**2,000,984 likes**

**PepperPotts** @NatRomanov Steve is right, it is the penthouse. Get this shirt from Little Mix's LM5 Tour!!

_View all 149,845 comments_

**Vogue** Beauty

 **CharlotteBelle** Pepper wearing this shirt will never not be iconic

 **skieschild** Gold-digging, plastic whore

 **BuckyB** Pep, can you buy me that shirt?

 **Istanu** Bow to the Queen, you guys

 **imamixer** Pepper Potts knows who Little Mix is, my life is now complete

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading!! :)


	4. Tweety Memey (Twitter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Twitter.

**Mr Stark** @Tony Stark ✔️

I tripped on those Louboutins I was talking about earlier. 

40.1k Likes 26k Retweets

_Replying to @Tony Stark_

**Virginia** @PepperPotts ✔️

Honey, I'm so sorry!

3.1 k Likes 3k Retweets

_Replying to @PepperPotts_

**Mr Stark** @Tony Stark ✔️

No you're not. We're in the sitting same room , I can see you laughing.

46k Likes 52k Retweets

_Replying to @TonyStark and @PepperPotts_

**Peter B. Parker** @Parker ✔️

ExPoSeD. I can see the headlines now; Supermodel Virginia "Pepper" Potts breaks boyfriend, Tony Stark's trust through Twitter! Is this a Pepperony breakup? We think so...

10k Likes 15.6k Retweets

_Replying to @Tony Stark @Pepper Potts and @Parker_

**Bucky Barnes** @JBarnes ✔️

PEPPERONY WILL NEVER BREAK UP

33.3k Likes 34k Retweets

* * *

**Banner** @BannerWrites ✔️

In honor of Pride Month, I think it's time to finally come out of the closet... I'm bisexual.

 _(Pho_ _to of Bruce stepping out of his closet with the LGBT flag draped across his shoulders. His shirt read, "World's Gayest Bisexual.")_

105k Likes 201k Retweets

_Replying to @BannerWrites_

**Thor Odinson** @IAmThor ✔️

That's my man! 

204.3k Likes 150.9k Retweets

_Replying to @IAmThor_

**Banner** @BannerWrites ✔️

<3

49.6k Likes 43k Retweets

_Replying to @BannerWrites_

**Tony Stark is my god** @allison.simp

... #thruce confirmed?

76k Likes 91.2k Retweets

_Replying to @allison.simp_

**Nat** @Natasha ✔️

... oh my god. 

50.5k Likes 32k Retweets

* * *

**Steve Rogers** @StevieR

#thruce just broke the internet, I think...

74k Likes 63.7k Retweets

* * *

**Michelle MJ Jones** @ItsMJ ✔️

There's no closet to come out of. Just say that you're in love and don't let anyone step on your gown.

250.3k Likes 500k Retweets

_Replying to @ItsMJ_

**Peter B. Parker** @Parker ✔️

I stan one (1) queen. 

102k Likes 89.5k Retweets 

_Replying to @Parker_

**Michelle MJ Jones** @ItsMJ ✔️

Why thank you, kind sir.

30.7k Likes 25.9k Retweets

* * *

**Nat** @Natasha ✔️

Happy Pride Month my lovelies!!

463k Likes 521.8k Retweets

* * *

**Virginia** @PepperPotts ✔️

I think I'm getting married... @TonyStark

__

12.4M Likes 13M Retweets

_Replying to @PepperPotts_

**Steve Rogers** @StevieR ✔️

Never mind, Pepper broke the internet...

* * *

> **Director Anthony Edward Stark and Supermodel Virginia "Pepper" Potts Announce Engagement via Twitter. Vogue CEO Flaunts Ring in a Twitter Post.**
> 
> Hollywood's resident power couple announce their engagement in the bluntest way possible. Via Twitter. In her post the CEO's hand is adorned by a gorgeous oval diamond. The gem is said to be from Maria Stark's engagement ring, which was salvaged in the car wreck that killed both Howard and Maria Stark. 
> 
> Congratulations to both Tony Stark and Pepper Potts! When do you think the Potts-Stark wedding will happen?


	5. The One Where We Get YouTube

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The friends get YouTube. 
> 
> We’ll see where this thing goes.

The video opens to a black screen with a single sentence flitting across the background.

_ The One Where We Get YouTube _

The clip cuts to Peter Parker and Michelle Jones. Both of them are sitting on a black leather couch with the sign  SHIELD FILMOGRAPHY  above said couch. 

“Hello, people of the internet!” Peter greets cheerfully, while MJ bites her finger to cover up her snickers. He turns to MJ sharply, a look of mock anger plastered on his face. “Is there something you would like to share with the class, MJ?” He inquires. MJ smirks in turn as she shoved him off the couch. 

Peter yelps in surprise as he falls ass first onto the hardwood floors. 

“I’m Michelle ‘MJ’ Jones. The Journalist.” She says into the camera, acting as if she were in The Office. Peter gets up from his position on the floor and goes to sit next to her.

“I’m Peter Benjamin Parker. The Singer,” he says it the way MJ did. 

“Welcome to the Super Family!” The two both exclaim happily, confetti exploding everywhere as they jump up from the couch. 

Suddenly, they both go silent and turn to the camera dramatically. Peter speaks up after thirty seconds of silence.

“Time to meet the rest of the fam...” 

* * *

The video feed cuts off again and this time opens up James Rhodes and Nick Fury sitting in an office. Fury sits behind the desk, plush office chair an all. While Rhodey sits across from him, his body turned to the side so that he would be facing the window in front of him. Fury clears his throat. 

“I am Nick Fury. The Director.” He’s looking directly into the camera intensely, fingertips touching and elbows resting against the arm rests of the chair. Classic supervillain pose. 

The camera pans to Rhodey and this time,his entire body is facing the camera. He lights up a Cuban and stares into the camera’s lens. Rhodey takes a puff of the cigar before speaking.

“I am James ‘Rhodey’ Rhodes. The Producer.” The Cuban he held was immediately put out in the ashtray as Rhodey and Fury’s grim expressions turn into ear-splitting grins.

“Welcome to the Super Family!” They both yell, grinning widely. 

With a huge smile, Fury looks back the camera. 

“Time to meet the rest of the fam...”

* * *

The video feed cuts off again, and opens to James Barnes, Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanov, and Thor Odinson. 

The four friends are all sprawled out across a rather spacious kitchen/dining area. 

Bucky is perched on the kitchen counter, arms and ankles crossed, a stern expression on his face. 

Steve is sitting on one of the dining room chairs, face impassive and his hands holder neatly in front of him.

Natasha has her back against the kitchen counter, right next to Bucky’s legs. Her arms and ankles are crossed as well, legs stretched out in front of her. 

Thor is standing behind Steve’s chair, hands on the seat’s back and his torso is leaning forward ever so slightly. 

All four of them are staring into the camera with perfect poker faces and no one makes a sound. 

“I am James ‘Bucky’ Barnes. The Stuntman.” Bucky says, hopping off of the counter and walks over to the camera. Natasha goes next, getting you from her spot and walks over to Bucky. 

“I am Natasha Alina Romanov. The Actress.” Her elbow is now perched on Bucky’s shoulder while her other hand rests on her hip. Thor let’s go of the back of Steve’s chair and starts to walk towards the pair. 

“I am Thor Odinson. The Model.” He reached the pair and shoved his hands in his pockets, smiling gently at the camera. Finally, Steve unclasps his hands and makes his way over to the trio. 

“I am Steven Grant Rogers. The Actor.” He crosses his arms over his broad chest and looks over to his friends. They all look at each other knowingly before bursting out laughing. 

“Welcome to the Super Family!” They all scream, all four of them in absolute hysterics. Natasha reaches behind the camera to grab the confetti popper. Once the colorful tissue paper bursts from its confines, she smiles brightly.

“Time to meet the rest of the fam!”

* * *

The camera cuts off and this time, Bruce Banner and a white kitten with blue eyes appear in the shot. 

The man is seated on a worn out brown leather couch, with a French poster hanging right above it.

The kitten seems oblivious to its surroundings as it continues to paw at Bruce’s shirt. Bruce looks up from the kitten in his arms to look up at the camera intensely. 

He gently sets the kitten into the floor and leans back into the couch as he spreads his arms across the couch’s back. 

“I am Bruce Banner. The Writer.” The writer’s face cracks into a wide grin. 

“Welcome to the Super Family!” He announces, a hearty laugh soon follows. The kitten meows off-screen and Bruce chuckles softly. “Khloé, no.” Bruce turns back to the camera. 

“Time to meet the rest of the fam.”

* * *

The camera feed cuts off again. This time, it opens up to a lavish lounge, with Tony Stark sitting at the piano and Pepper Potts leaning against it. The couple are on opposite ends of the piano, both staring directly at the camera. Pepper stands up straighter and walks over to Tony, her arms leaning on the surface of the piano.

"I am Anthony Edward Stark. The Man," he turns his body to face the camera then looks over at Pepper.

"I am Virginia 'Pepper' Potts. The Supermodel."

The two look at each other knowingly as Pepper reaches behind Tony to grab something.

"Welcome to the Super Family!" Pepper shouts, throwing a handful of glitter at the camera. Tony turns to look at her, his hair a glittery mess and an unimpressed look on his face. Pepper bites her bottom lip in order to prevent her giggles from escaping.

As the video cute, you could hear Pepper's laughter in the background. 

* * *

Once again, the screen fades to black and another sentence is written across it.

_Welcome to the Super Family!_

* * *

The background pans out and this time, everyone is in the shot, all squished onto one long couch. Peter waves to the camera and starts to speak.

"Hey you guys! We're so sorry about the dramatic-ass opening. This is the first and last time we're gong to be doing. If you're watching this video, you probably guessed it. We got a YouTube channel! Since we're not the Kardashians and don't want a reality show on E! Network, we made this..." Pepper nods her head and takes over the speaking portion. 

"That is correct. On this channel we will being doing a bunch of challenges you guys-the viewers-want to see us do, some vlogs, a bunch of tours, and pretty much anything you guys want to see us do that will not be a security breach. We're almost always together since our careers are intertwined and that just means more content for you," everyone nods their head in agreement and Natasha gestures to Pepper, telling her to continue.

"We are all so excited to see what YouTube brings us and we really hope you guys will enjoy this channel just as much as we will. Now as we said before in our dramatic-ass introduction... welcome to the Super Family!"

The entire group cheers as the screen fades to black once more. 

* * *

**FRIENDS On YouTube** posted 10 minutes ago.

_The One Where We Get YouTube_

#4 ON TRENDING

2.7M Views

557k Likes 23.6k Dislikes

_Comments 31,486_

_Add a comment..._

**Elizabeth Kauffman** They're so dramatic, I love it

 **memeboi2** damn these people are taking over the internet. 

**NatashaStan** We're about to get some good content

 **millionaire** how rich are these people?

 **jacobsss** apparently getting attention on instagram and twitter weren't enough. these people have officially ruined youtube for me. 

**istanuback** This video is like sixty seconds long and I'm literally obsessed.

 **Eugene Thompson** Is that Penis Parker and Weird Girl MJ???

 **BellaGirl** My skin has been cleared, the crops are flourishing, my grades are up, and this channel has cured my depression. 


	6. Around the Stark Penthouse (YouTube)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The friends play Hide-and-Seek in Tony and Pepper's new penthouse.
> 
> This story has 100 hits, that amazing! Thank you all so much!
> 
> I think this is going to be my priority instead of Stark's Queen.
> 
> Stay safe, lovlies!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the designer brands mentioned in this chapter. Nor do I own the show Impractical Jokers. I also don’t own Vogue or Victoria’s Secret.
> 
> Also, Avenge The Fallen is NOT an actual movie. If it is somehow, it’s all coincidental.
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> (Please don’t sue me, thanks!!)

The video opens up to a black screen with the Wii music playing in the background. White block lettering starts to appear across the black. The Wii theme starts getting louder. 

_The following video contains scenes of graphic stupidity and a bunch of swearing. Please be advised that this is a video of 10 close friends that are working to best one another in an extreme game of Hide-and-Seek._

The video cuts off, and now the entire group is standing in front of large black double doors. Natasha waves to the camera and speaks up.

"Hey everyone! We are here in Manhattan, we are actually standing in front of Tony and Pepper's newly designed penthouse, and we've actually never seen it before. So, whatever you see right now, we're about to see too. This is a really beautiful building and these two," Natasha points to Tony and Pepper, "have this entire floor to themselves and I think more than this one." Tony nods in agreement while Pepper just smiles. 

Bucky claps his hands together.

"Okay," he smiles. "So, this video is going to get a little crazy, I can feel it. We are going to be playing hide-and-seek in their new penthouse and since all of us are going to be hiding all around in this huge place," Bucky knocks on one of the doors behind him, "it's also kind of going to be an impromptu house tour for them." Tony wraps an arm around Pepper's waist as they both make their way to the doors. 

"Welcome, to the Stark Penthouse!" Tony yells, pushing the double doors open as everyone else gasps in shock. You could hear a faint, "holy shit..." coming from Peter. The penthouse was gorgeous, modern, sleek, and sexy. Those three words could describe the penthouse, or the people that live in it. Everyone looked around in awe as Tony and Pepper stood in front of the group with big smiles on both of their faces. 

"So... what do you guys think?" Tony asks, his grin never wavering. 

"I knew you guys were billionaires and billionaires are rich... but I didn't expect you guys to be _rich_ rich." Peter breathes, and MJ laughs and nods her head in response. 

"This entire thing," Pepper gestures around the penthouse, "is five floors. You guys are welcome to hide anywhere on the first four floors, since the top floor is our private floor. You guys are welcome of course, we just don't want it going on camera." Everyone nods at the request. 

"Okay, now that the security issue is out of the way, let's get to the rules of the game!" Tony exclaims, throwing his hands up in the air for dramatic effect. "The seeker has to wait two minutes in order to let everyone hide and since this place is so big, the seeker has seven minutes to search for everyone. There is a competition in this game. You need to find everyone in the group. When you do, you automatically win and we just continue on with a new round. If no one manages to find the whole group, we're going on the basis of who finds the most people in that seven minute time frame. There will be two losers in this game, and those losers will be punished. What is the punishment, you ask? You guys are gonna find out at the end of the video."

"Oh! Before we begin," Pepper interrupts, and everyone turns to look at her. "I would just like for you guys to acknowledge our cameraman, Phil Coulson, who has agreed to film our videos from now on. Phil say hi." Thor turns to smile at Phil.

"Hey guys," Phil's voice says from behind the camera. Pepper smiles and looks to Bruce. 

With that, Bruce pulls a quarter out of his pocket. 

"Since Peter and MJ have agreed to be the first seekers," Bruce begins, "I'm gonna flip this quarter to determine who's going to go first. Peter his heads and MJ is tails." He flips the coin up in the air and catches it, slamming the coin onto the back of this hand. "Tails. MJ, you're up first." MJ nods her head and pulls her phone out her back pocket. 

"Alright, I'm gonna set up a timer for two minutes in 3... 2... 1." She taps the start button and everyone darts away in all directions. MJ looks directly into the camera. "Phil, viewers, I apologize for what you are all about to witness." MJ covers the camera her her hand her video feed cuts off.

* * *

The video changes to Peter running up the stairs and into a door. He hits his head with an 'oof' and continues along the corridor. 

"Oh my god, this place is huge. I don't even know where to begin. We're all recording our perspectives on our phones, so let's hope this video turns out okay. Ooh, look! A closet." Peter runs towards the closet and shoves himself in, making himself one with the many boxes stacked on top of each other. "I'm going to assume that this is their storage closet, since they literally just moved in like two weeks ago. Wow, this place is big." Peter flips his camera and shows off the large storage area he's managed to cram himself into.

"Honestly, I don't think anyone is going to be to find all ten of us in a place this big in a span of seven minutes. But I'm ready to trump all expectations and find everyone when it's my turn. MJ has her work cut out for her. I mean the only people with an advantage here are Tony and Pepper. I think they bought this place, and redesigned everything which is why it took so long for them to move in. I don't know. All I know is that we're all screwed here." Peter babbles. He looks around the room, and points the camera to the door. 

"Seriously, how is she going to find all of us?" The intercom buzzes and Peter jumps up.

"Hey everyone," MJ's voice rings out. "So I found out that Tony and Pepper have speakers in every room that connects to this intercom. Your two minutes are up. I will find you." Everything goes quiet and Peter heaves a sigh. 

"Well, that was... something," his voice drops to a whisper. "Let's hop she doesn't find me here. See you all in a bit."

Peter covers the camera with a finger and everything goes black. His video feed cuts off.

* * *

The next clip is of Pepper walking down a long hallway with grey marble flooring and white walls. 

"Okay, so I am on the fourth floor and I think I have a hiding spot that would work. I am heading to my shoe closet because I own like 147,000 pairs of shoes and I have this ladder thingy attached to the display. I could hide behind all of my bags and just hope Michelle doesn't find me." Pepper rounds a corner and opens a black door, similar to the entrance doors. 

"Welcome to my shoe and bag closet, everyone! Since Bucky said that this is also kind of a tour, here is my favorite place in the whole penthouse. This, and the kitchen. I think you're going to see the kitchen soon since I think next video Tony, Peter, Rhodey and Bruce are going to be doing the Eat It or Wear It challenge. I'm kind of excited for that one." Pepper flips the camera so that you could see the entirety of the closet as she walks over to a ladder. "I don't remember why I got a sliding ladder to go in this closet but right now I'm really thankful I did."

With that, Pepper start climbing up to the top of the shelves and angles the camera towards the bags. "For some reason, I like to collect the bags of a store whenever I buy something there. It's only one shopping bag per store, and I think I have some purses that I don't use in here... I might be a hoarder, I don't know. I mean, we have people in the comments already calling me whore, so I don't see why I shouldn't live up to the name."

She starts to curl up into a ball behind the many designer brand shopping bags perched on the shelf. _Jimmy Choo. Michael Kors. Christian Louboutin. Prada. Coach. Helmut Lang._

The intercom buzzes. "Damn, she found out about the intercom. Let's hope that Michelle doesn't find me, and I will see you guys soon."

With a meek wave goodbye, Pepper covers her camera and her video feed cuts off.

* * *

The video feed comes back on and now we have a close up of Natasha's face.

"I think this is the second floor, and I have absolutely no idea where I'm going. This place is... like, wow. My house back in Beverly Hills isn't this big," she muses, looking around for a decent place to hide. "Oh my god, they have a balcony!" Natasha rushes towards the sliding glass doors and squeezes through the small opening she's made for herself. 

Once she fully steps outside, she slides the door closed behind her and walks up to the railing. "Wow, they really didn't want anyone falling over the edge," Natasha flips her camera and shows off the "barricade" that was constructed. "This place is so beautiful," she gives the camera a 360 so that the entire balcony could be seen. 

"Looks like they have an outdoor grill, so I think I'm going to hide behind that." She runs towards the outdoor grill and lounge, jumping across the bar, and landing with a thud.

"Ow. Totally worth it, though." She leans back against the bar and faced the grill, turning the camera back to face her. 

"Let's hope that MJ runs out of time or something, and hopefully we're going to be home free. I honestly have no idea what the punishment is. I think Pepper came up with it and I really hope that she was feeling nice. That woman could be harsh when she wants to be. You know what, I'm going to pray right now and I will see you guys later. Bye!"

Natasha waves to the camera before covering it with her palm and the screen goes black, her video feed cutting off.

* * *

Now we've got Bruce in the shot, jogging slightly down the halls.

"You know, my new cat, Khloé loves to hide in my bathtub, and I have no idea why. But I do know that Tony and Pepper should have a few baths around this place. So, we are going to pull a Khloé and hide in a bathtub. If I knew where the bathrooms were, I'd run for them. God, I hope I find a decent one." Bruce looks over to his left at a door and slowly turns the knob. "Okay... this is a bedroom." He spots a door next to the bed and opens that one as well. His eyes widen in surprise. 

"They have a bathtub! I found my hiding spot," Bruce moved to close the door of the guest bedroom and walked back to the bathroom, closing that door as well. Since he was a human being with a sense of decency, Bruce toed his shoes off and placed them behind the bathtub before stepping in. "This is actually super comfortable. There's even a view of the city, this is really cool."

The intercom buzzes and MJ's voice echoes throughout the bathroom.

"Alright, so now I really do have to shut up because I am no going to get punished today. This is out first official video and I will not be the first victim."

"I'll see you guys in a little bit," Bruce covers his camera and his video feed cuts off.

* * *

The next snippet is of Tony leaning against oak double doors and he heaves a heavy sigh. 

"Okay, so I'm in a place that no one expects me to be in. I'm currently in Pepper's office, and I'm a little amazed that she got this place already furnished." Tony adjusts his camera to get a view of her office. "Look there she is," he says as he points to one of Pepper's Vogue magazines framed on the wall, "that's my favorite magazine spread that she did." He informs the camera.

"This is about to sound like some Wattpad office romance, but I'm gonna hide under the desk," Tony gets on his knees and slowly crawls under the large oak desk, trying not to bump into it.Once he's fully under, he sets his phone opposite of him and shifts to face the camera. "You know, my mom was a model and shareholder of Vogue and this was her desk," he comments, tucking his knees under his chin.

"When Pepper and I first bought this place, it was absolutely disgusting. I'm talking bright green walls in the formal dining room, rats on the second floor balcony, the fifth floor was rotting... it was a mess. All of that was like, three years ago. We were a little hesitant buying this place at first since the contractor said that it would take about three to five years until all of the renovations would be completed. I mean, we didn't even know if were going to be together in three years. We bought this place in 2017, and we've been together for six years at that time and we were already living together. We just didn't want to buy a place, renovate it, and then break up before we even get the chance to see the finished product.

"But now we're engaged, I'm hiding under Pepper's desk in the penthouse we just moved into and currently shooting a hide-and-seek video for your entertainment. So, everything is going great. I'm gonna stop babbling so you can see what everyone else is up to."

With that, Tony covers his camera and the video feed cuts off.

* * *

Now we got Bucky in the frame. He's already in his hiding spot, curled up in a corner somewhere. 

"Okay everyone," he whispers, "I'm currently in a very high-profile room right now which is why I have to whisper. I'm in the lounge right now, and it's super vintage. I mean, still modern, but vintage modern. They've got divans. Like, Ancient Greek-styled divans. If they hired a decorator, I would hire them to furnish my apartment like this. But I think Pepper did this... then again, she's my friend and I could just ask her nicely." He muses.

"I've been to a lot of people houses, but this one takes the cake. Look at that piano," Bucky whisper-yells.   
  
He adjusts the camera’s focus to the grand piano in front of him.

“This place is so classy, I feel so dirty here.” He muses, focusing the camera back to him.

”I really don’t think MJ is going to find me here since it’s such a common room, I think. I feel like it’s just too obvious for someone to hide here she would just skip over it. Let’s see if I could pull some reverse psychology here...” 

“Holding this phone and curling up behind a divan pressed up against a wall is super uncomfortable, so I’m going to say goodbye for now,” he waves to the camera.

”See you guys in a bit!” He whispers, waving slightly and covering the camera.

The screen becomes black and Bucky’s video feed cuts off.

* * *

  
Steve is in the shot now! “Alright, so I’m hiding in their bar, which is like a really long black table with a sink and a bunch of chairs on the opposite side. I’m looking at a bar that is stocked to the max. This is to be expected, if you know Tony like we do, you should know that he does not skimp on the alcohol.”   
  
“I think this is the fourth floor, and I just saw Tony a few minutes ago. He told me he would be hiding in Pepper’s office. That makes sense. I just realized how much space I have here. I mean look at this,” the camera turns to shows the length of the bar table, and he wasn’t exaggerating. “I mean, everything about this penthouse is so Tony and Pepper. I can’t wait for an actual tour.” 

A ping can be heard come from the phone as Steve goes silent. 

“Okay, so I got a bunch of updates in a newly formed group chat... apparently MJ isn’t in this one. That’s kind of a waste of time. So we now know that Peter is in a storage closet, Pepper in her shoe closet, Natasha on the balcony, Bruce in the bathroom, and Tony in Pepper’s office. And I’m behind the bar,” he smiles slightly.

“You know, I’m really excited for next week, we’re all flying out to Hollywood to attend the premiere of _Avenge The Fallen_ and it’s going to amazing because Tony directed it, Natasha is the leading lady, Bucky is the stunt director, and Rhodey produced it. I’m absolutely stoked.

“Plus, after the premiere, Pepper is going to be walking the Victoria’s Secret runway for the first time in eight years and we’re all going to support her. Peter’s going to be performing at the fashion show as well. I mean, it’s gonna be an eventful few weeks. Hopefully, we can get Phil to document everything.

”Now that you guys have gotten an update on what’s going on for us, I’m going to shut my mouth and I’ll see you all later.”

Steve gives the camera one last smile before covering it with his hand, cutting the video feed off.   
  


* * *

  
We have Thor walking down the stairs as he’s speaking to the camera. “I think I’ve found the perfect hiding place. Honestly, I just might hide in their game room. They’ve got a beautiful pool table so I might hide under there.” 

Thor opens the sliding barn door that leads to a game room with a pool table, darts, and classic arcade games. 

“These past few weeks have been absolutely hectic,” he starts off while sliding under the table, lying flat on his stomach, “two of our best friends are getting married, four of our best friends are part of a huge movie, and another two of our best friends are going to be on the biggest fashion event of the year. Between all of the stress and anxiety that all of this brings on, I’m just so thankful we managed to make time to do something as mundane as this. I feel so lucky.”

Thor breathes in shakily and smiles charmingly at the camera.   
  
“Alright, so I’m going to cut this video off right now because I feel like the longer I talk, the better chance I have being caught. So, I’ll see you all in a few.”

Thor smiles to the camera one last time, covers the camera with his palm, and his video feed is cut off.

* * *

  
The video is back to MJ, with Phil filming her every step of the way. She’s walking backwards as she speaks.

”You know, this place is really beautiful and I have seven minutes to find eight people in a four floor penthouse. I mean, it’s technically five but that’s Tony and Pepper’s private floor,” she starts to walk up to the second floor and gestures to Phil to stay put. 

As MJ rounds the corner and out of the frame, you could hear a loud yell.

”OH DEAR GOD,” a series of bleeps follow that proclamation, sounding distinctly like Peter’s voice. MJ’s loud laughs echo through the hallway. She walks back into the frame with a pouting Peter Parker in tow. “One down, seven to go!”

She walks closer to the camera.

”Y’all heard that? I’m coming for you!”

* * *

The video clip fades into a black screen and the Wii theme is playing the background again. White block letters start to appear.

_After two hours of playing hide-and-seek, our losers are... Bruce and Steve!!!_

The video changes to the entire group sitting on the couch behind Bruce and Steve, both extremely unamused. You could see Natasha in the background losing everything as her face is buried in Pepper’s lap, barely containing her giggles.

”Okay!” Pepper laughs slightly at Natasha’s antics. “I got to choose what the punishment is this time, and no one but me knows what it is.” She looks up at the two men in front of her. 

“Since Steve and Bruce are the losers, their punishment is... drumroll please!” Everyone on the couch starts to slap their hands against their thighs for the desired drumroll effect. Steve and Bruce look on with their arms crossed. 

”The both of you are going to be part of the rehearsal for the Victoria’s Secret Fashion Show! Meaning, high heels, costumes, makeup, the works. But it’s all a practice for the actual show, don’t worry. You won’t be walking in front of thousands of people because I’m not all that evil.” The group gasps collectively and Natasha giggles become louder.

Soon enough, everyone is openly laughing while Steve and Bruce blush profusely.

”Since that isn’t for another week,” Pepper continues, “we will see you all next time for another video. We had an absolute blast and we hope you did too! Bye everyone!” She waves to the camera.

Everyone else follows her lead and they all wave, and a chorus of “goodbyes” from them.   
  


* * *

**FRIENDS on YouTube** posted 23 minutes ago.

_Around the Stark Penthouse_

#1 ON TRENDING

3.5M Likes 234k Dislikes

_182,577 comments_

_Add a comment..._

**Blissful** They look like such a fun group to be around!

 **Broke Little Boy** That penthouse, I could never. 

**LMX Lover** they’re such children when they’re together, I love it 

**Bethany** Are we going to ignore the fact that they have a group chat???

 **Sugarbaby** Pepper calling people out for calling her a whore is such a power move. Do we stan? I stan.

 **screw you all** these people are such attention seekers that try to be relatable

 **Meme Lady** Steve and Bruce are going to try to become supermodels, I’m shaking. 

**Good Christian Boy** these people are such try hards, it hurts my very soul

 **Monayyy** Am I the only one getting an Impractical Jokers vibe in this video?

 **Wannabe Spice Girl** Now THIS is the type of content I signed up for. 


	7. Hollywood Week! Part 1 (Instagram)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starbucks, selfies, cards, and a private jet. 
> 
> The friends are on the way to Hollywood!

** @MrRogers **

_(A selfie of Steve and Bruce. Steve is going cross-eyed and has his tongue sticking out. Bruce is wearing his reading glasses along with a thick novel in his hands. He’s staring intensely at the camera with one eyebrow raised.)_

**50,625 likes**

**MrRogers** We’ve got the Hollywood feels! @BruceBanner

_View all 1,749 comments_

**BuckyB** you guys are such crackheads, that what you were doing on the jet?

BruceBanner  that’s right, Barnes. 

**Beckytwobelts** I need this type of friendship

 **istanu** Bruce’s facial expressions gives me life

 **whiteytighty** are they in a private jet?  


* * *

** @TonyStark **

_ (A picture of Peter and MJ sitting cross-legged on the floor with a deck of cards in between them. Peter seems to be glaring at MJ, and she smirks in turn.) _

** 347,935 likes **

** TonyStark  ** Put two idiots in a private jet and give them a stack of cards. @PeterBP @CallMeMJ

_ View all 10,473 comments _

** PeterBP  ** Mr Stark, that was R U D E

 ** tellmesmthidk  ** stark really calling them out here

 ** CallMeMJ  ** that’s a great photo of me

 ** Lexiiiiii  ** wait who won?

 ** whiteytighty  ** it’s confirmed. it’s a private jet

* * *

** @BuckyB **

_ (A photo of Bucky lounging on a reclining seat with his hands tucked under his head in the typical relaxed pose and some dark sunglasses. He wore a pair of dark grey sweatpants and a white shirt that read, “Love to hate me, praise me, shame me. Either way you talk about me.)  _

** 83,920 likes **

** BuckyB  ** She actually bought me the shirt and I love it. Thanks, Pep! @PepperPotts

_ View all 2,678 comments _

** PepperPotts  ** Loving it!

 ** PeytonLj  ** iconic

 ** Fashionista  ** you and Pepper should twin at a public event

 ** Ladygirl  ** look at them arms

 ** Briecheese  ** moooooood

* * *

** @IAmThor **

_ (Picture of Tony looking at the camera wearingred tinted sunglasses with Rhodey in the background with his arms up and his lips parted in faux shock.) _

** 186,470 likes **

** IAmThor  ** If Peter and MJ are idiots, what do I call these two? @TonyStark @Rhodey

_ View all 4,598 comments _

** TonyStark  ** Now THAT was rude

 ** Britannia  ** damn they so shady today

 ** Rhodey  ** nice one, buddy

 ** istanu  ** why are y’all calling each other out like that?

 ** ReginaPhalange  ** Rhodey’s face is everything

* * *

**@CallMeMJ**

_(A photo of Natasha and Pepper on the floor with their backs against the seats. A Starbucks bag is in between them as Natasha has an iced tea in between her legs, munching on a scone. Pepper’s body is facing Natasha’s, an iced coffee in her hands. MJ’s hand is in the frame, holding an iced pink drink.)_

** 34,942 likes **

** CallMeMJ  ** Natasha has a trenta iced black tea lemonade and a petite vanilla bean scone. Pepper’s got a venti iced white mocha. I’ve got a trenta pink drink. That’s it. Those are our Starbucks orders. @NatRomanov @PepperPotts

_ View all 1,637 comments _

** AvengersAssemble  ** now I know what to get you guys at Starbucks

 ** PeterBP  ** MJ can I get a sip?

 ** memeboi  ** why are you guys on the floor? there’s a couch right behind you

 ** BruceBanner  ** Pep and Nat got me some too!

 ** PrettyGirl  ** to be part of that friend group  
  


* * *

** @PeterBP **

_ (A selfie of Peter holding MJ’s drink with an excited expression on his face.)  _

** 88,416 likes **

** PeterBP  ** MJ gave me a sip! @CallMeMJ

_ View all 2,976 comments _

** ElizabethRoss  ** Peter’s expression is adorable

 ** KarenSmith  ** My kids listen to this boy? Nope, I don’t approve.

**LMXLover** geez, cool it Karen

** BuckyB  ** that’s an indirect kiss, you know ;)

 ** IAmThor  ** drink looks great, Peter

* * *

**  
@Rhodey **

_ (A photo of Tony and Peter having a conversation about who knows what. Peter is waving his arms around while Tony has his arms crossed against his chest, clearly amused.) _

** 363,425 likes **

** Rhodey  ** For those of you wondering, Peter is trying to explain to Tony why they should re-make the Percy Jackson movies. @PeterBP @TonyStark

_ View all 15,277 comments _

** Pjofanfic  ** I mean, he’s not wrong... 

** SHIELDFilms  ** That’s an idea...

 ** PeterBP  ** that’s because the movies suck

 ** Moodygirl  ** can’t blame him, hated them as well

 ** Truthurts  ** you’re a producer and six of your other friends are in the movie business

* * *

** @NatRomanov **

_ (A picture of Nat curled up on one of the chairs, clearly asleep. She wore denim shorts and an over-sized hoodie with the hood covering most of her face so her mouth was the only thing visible. In front of her, Bucky’s hands are holding up a peace sign.) _

** 401,028 likes **

** NatRomanov  ** Photo credits go to Steve. And Bucky, I don’t accept your peace sign. @MrRogers @BuckyB

_ View all 58,423 comments _

** MrRogers  ** You’re welcome! :)

 ** Fash-hun  ** I want that hoodie

 ** MollyLuuu  ** imagine falling asleep in a private jet

 ** Rororo  ** she so pretty

 ** Stuckystan  ** why is Bucky holding up a peace sign?

* * *

**  
@PepperPotts **

_(A picture of Pepper and Tony’s legs as they come down the jet’s stairs. You could see Pepper wearing a black skirt paired with her favorite Louboutins and carrying a black clutch. Tony is wearing slacks and a pair of Hugo Boss dress shoes. Their hands are intertwined together.)_

** 649,281 likes **

** PepperPotts  ** Touchdown Hollywood! Photo credits go to Bucky! @TonyStark @BuckyB

_ View all 42,947 comments _

** VSCO  ** This photo is so aesthetically pleasing.

 ** Lana  ** such fashion icons!

 **Vxlerie** if my future husband doesn’t hold my hand like that, I don’t want it

 **BuckyB** Pepperony is my OTP

 **Vogue** Runway Ready!


	8. Hollywood Week! Part 2 (Twitter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter spills the tea and the friends update their fans.

** FRIENDS on Twitter  ** @SuperFam  ✔️

The friends are going to be in Hollywood for the next three weeks! They have multiple events scheduled for the month, and you just might see them!

124.7k Likes 98.3k Retweets

* * *

** Banner  ** @BannerWrites  ✔️

We just arrived at the hotel! We are also very sleep-deprived.

_ (A picture of Thor, Bucky, Steve, and Natasha on a luggage trolley. Natasha’s sitting on one of her suitcases, a pair of vintage sunglasses down the bridge of her nose. Thor is pushing the trolley, one of his legs raised as if he was in a ballet recital. Bucky and Steve are on the opposite side of the trolley, imitating the iconic Rose and Jack pose from the Titanic. Steve is Rose and Bucky is Jack. You could see the hotel staff with their phones out or looking on amused.) _

435k Likes 437.2k Retweets

_ Replying to @BannerWrites _

** Nat  ** @Natasha  ✔️

I’m surprised we didn’t get yelled at.

84.9k Likes 72.1k Retweets

_ Replying to @BannerWrites and @Natasha _

** Peter B. Parke ** _ r  _ @Parker  ✔️

Honestly same, y’all were doing some weird shit in the lobby.

122.6k Likes 107k Retweets

_ Replying to @Parker _

** Tony Stark is my god  ** @allison.simp

Peter we need evidence!!!

55.5k Likes 39k Retweets

_ Replying to @allison.simp _

** Peter B. Parker  ** @Parker  ✔️

Y’all better get your life vests because I’m about to spill the tea.  ☕️

* * *

**  
Peter B. Parker  ** @Parker  ✔️

Even famous people are sleep-deprived crackheads: A Thread 

257.4k Likes 329.6k Retweets

_ Replying to @Parker _

** Peter B. Parker  ** @Parker  ✔️

I will never understand models. (1/?)

_(A photo of Pepper and Thor on the jet. Thor has his right foot propped up to Pepper’s lap, and Pepper has a towel for Thor to rest his foot on. She’s painting his toenails a Hot Rod Red.)_

_ Replying to @Parker _

** Peter B. Parker  ** @Parker  ✔️

Our rooms weren’t ready yet, so... (2/?)

_ (A photo of Tony and Bruce in what seems to be their hotel lobby. Tony’s got half a cookie hanging from his mouth as he reads something Bruce is holding out for him.)  _

_ Replying to @Parker _

** Peter B. Parker  ** @Parker  ✔️

Weirdo in a hotel lobby. (3/?)

_ (A photo of MJ sitting sloppily on one of the couches, legs spread out, hood over her face, and hands intertwined on her stomach.)  _

_ Replying to @Parker _

** Peter B. Parker  ** @Parker  ✔️

I seriously thought they would throw us out. (4/?)

_ (A fifteen second video of Pepper and Natasha. While waiting for their hotel, Pepper and Tony were cuddled up on one of the couches. Out of nowhere, Natasha crawls into the frame and harshly pulls Pepper off of Tony lap and onto the marble flooring. Pepper cries bloody murder, as Natasha lands on top of her. Tony, Bucky, Steve and MJ look amused while the staff looks on horrified.) _

_ Replying to @Parker _

** Peter B. Parker ** @Parker  ✔️

We’re all idiots in the same boat, and it’s the best. (5/5)

_ (A photo of the entire group posing with the staff, looking absolutely awestruck.) _

623.5k Likes 741.8k Retweets

* * *

**  
Mr Stark  ** @TonyStark  ✔️

Isn’t she lovely?

_ (A photo of Pepper lying on a hotel bed, cradling her face in her hands, elbows resting on the mattress.)  _

947.8k Likes 825k Retweets

_ Replying to @TonyStark _

** Alexa Kauffman  ** @Lexiiiiii

I need a relationship like this.

64.7k Likes 55.2k Retweets

_ Replying to @Lexiiiiii _

** Nat  ** @Natasha  ✔️

Honestly same.

66.3k Likes 49.7k Retweets

* * *

** Bucky Barnes  ** @JBarnes  ✔️

Guys, be on the lookout! We’re all over LA and have dozens of events to attend! Maybe we’ll see you guys? 

70.1k Likes 51k Retweets

_ Replies have been turned off _

* * *

** FRIENDS on Twitter  ** @SuperFam  ✔️

The friends are going to be all over YouTube, Instagram, and Twitter! With all of their events this month, they are so excited to share their adventures with you all! 

125.6k Likes 137.4k Retweets

_Replies have been turned off_


	9. Eat It or Wear It (YouTube)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In retrospect, they could have played this outside.
> 
> Tony and Pepper play the Eat It or Wear It Challenge in their hotel room.
> 
> A LOT of bleeping.

The black screen that has become iconic at the beginning of the group’s videos appears. The Wii music in the background is also present. The same white block letters appear.

_ Warning: Scenes of Graphic Stupidity, Swearing and Cuteness _

_ Eat It or Wear It Challenge _

* * *

“Hey everyone!” Pepper greets with Tony beside her. “For some reason... I have been roped into this challenge and I have to say, I’m really not looking forward to it.” Tony and the rest of the group behind the camera laugh at Pepper’s bluntness. Thankfully, Tony takes over.

“This challenge was originally supposed to be me, Bruce, Rhodey, and Peter. But Pepper lost a bet with Rhodey so now she’s going to do it with me. This challenge is also the reason why we’re dressed like this.” Tony motions to both of their outfits. 

Tony wore a pair of grey sweatpants hanging loosely from his hips, the garter of his Calvin Klein boxers peeking out from the waistband and nothing else. Meanwhile, Pepper was sporting an iconic grey Calvin Klein bra and sweatpants identical to Tony’s. 

“You guys are turning into one of those annoying couples that wear matching outfits,” MJ comments off screen. Tony shoots her a mock glare and turns back to the camera and Pepper giggles lightly.

“We are actually doing this in our hotel room, and I’m a little terrified because I really don’t want to stain anything.” Pepper comments, looking around the room. “We have covered most of the room with plastic to prevent any carpet stains, so... yeah.” 

The camera tilts down to get a view of their feet and the plastic covered floor beneath them, and tilts back up to Tony and Pepper. 

“Enough with the technicalities,” Tony declares, “Pepper and I are going to be playing... the Eat It or Wear It Challenge!” The entire group cheers while Pepper covers her face with her hands. Tony laughs and continues.

“Alright, so we have eight items in bags behind us,” pointing to the table with the brown bags, “and they have been numbered. Now, Pepper and I don’t know what items are in the bags. I believe MJ and Bucky chose them. Right?” 

“Hell yeah, we did!” Bucky shouts.

“Yup, indeed they did. So Pepper and I are going to pick a number from the bowl,” on cue Thor hands Pepper a small bowl, “thanks buddy. And whichever number we get corresponds to a bag and an item.”

“Bucky over there,” Pepper continues and gestures to Natasha off camera, “has another bowl with five slips of paper that say ‘eat it’ and another five that say ‘wear it.’ That part is pretty self explanatory.” She smiles at Tony and turns back to the camera. “Let’s get started! I’m already hating this.” 

* * *

“Okay, I’m nervous,” Pepper draws a slip of paper out from the bowl. “One.” She places that bowl on the coffee table in front of them and turns around to pick up the brown bag with a large 1 on it. 

“It’s a little heavy,” she comments while opening the bag. “I got a a blackberry pie!” Tony looks at the pie and back at Pepper.

“You don’t sound so excited about that, Honey.” He sasses. Pepper turns to stick her tongue out at him. “Very mature, Potts.” Tony laughs. 

The blonde turns to Natasha, “Nat, eat it or wear it?” After a few seconds, Natasha finally answers.

“Eat it,” she replies and Pepper looks relieved. 

“Thank god,” she breathes and Steve hands her a fork. “Thank you, Steve.” Digging her fork in, she takes a bite of the pie. She hums in approval. 

“How is it?” Tony asks her.

“It’s not as bad as I thought,” Pepper replies after swallowing her bite. “Does anyone want this?” She asks the group off screen. Peter is suddenly in the frame, snatching the pie from her hands and running back behind the camera. “Okay..” the woman laughs. 

“It’s my turn, and I got...” Tony trails off. “Nine!” He grabs the brown bag and shakes it a little. Opening the bag, he cheers. “It’s chocolate pudding! Nat, the verdict?” The redhead picks a slip from the bowl.

“You gotta wear it,” she informs grimly. Pepper lets out a loud laugh and crouches down as she attempts to hold in her giggles while Tony looks down at her in disappointment.

"I mean, this is the cheap pudding that I don't like, so I guess it's not that bad," he reasons with himself.

"Yeah, but you're gonna end up looking like you have [bleep] on your head. You're going to turn into a literal [bleep]-head," Pepper remarks, getting up from her crouch. All goes silent for about seven seconds until Bucky bursts out laughing with the rest of the group. 

"Stark, how does it feel to be sassed by your own fianceé?" Thor booms, shaking with laughter. In response, Tony flips him off but the finger is blurred because giving people the finger is bad.

Fed up with Tony's poor attempts at stalling, she takes the pudding cup, rips the seal open and plops it right in his hair. "There we go!" Tony gasps in shock as the cold pudding comes in contact with his hair. Pepper looks at the camera proudly and licks off some of the pudding off of her fingers. She makes a face and coughs. "That's really sweet, how do people eat this?" The man beside her snickers and hands her the bowl of numbers. 

"It's your turn, Honey." The blonde digs her hand into the bowl and pulls out a slip of paper.

"Five," she walks to the brown bag and picks it up. "Oh my god, what is in this? Glass?" Pepper comments as she takes the mystery food out. "Lasagna? Okay. Nat, what do I have to do?" The camera turns to Natasha and the bowl of papers.

"You're eating it," she announces and Tony scoffs in shock.

"Are you kidding me? She gets to eat it? Nat, do you have a vendetta against me?" He begins to rant, flailing his arms around. Natasha merely turn the paper so Tony could see it. The paper clearly said EAT IT in huge letters. The director huffs in annoyance. "Fine..."

Steve gives Pepper another fork for the lasagna. "Thank you again, Steve," she replies as she takes the fork from him. Taking a bite, she makes eye contact with Tony, knowing how much he loves lasagna. He's Italian, after all. Pepper swallows her bite and digs her fork into the pasta again, this time she offers it to Tony, who gladly takes it.

"That's a damn good lasagna, where'd you get it?" Tony looks to Bucky and Peter.

"This little Italian joint in downtown LA," Peter replies and Tony nods his head in acknowledgement.

"Steve, do you want the lasagna?" Pepper asks, turning to Steve who is sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of the couple but is out of the frame. The blonde man nods his head and Pepper hands him the dish and her fork. 

"Tony, go!" Bucky yells, startling everyone in the room, especially the man he called out. Tony looks at him with wide eyes as he chooses his number. 

"Number six!" Tony grabs the correct bag and weighs it. "This is really light you guys," he comments as he looks into the bag. Catching a glimpse at the contents, Tony looks back up to glare at Bucky and Peter.

"[Bleep] you guys," he tells them while Natasha and MJ laugh loudly. Pepper looks into the bag Tony is holding and starting laughing as well. All of the guys off camera look at them in confusion. "They got [bleep]-ing applesauce," he says, harshly pulling the offending container out of the bag and showing it off to the camera. The crew shakes in laughter.

"Natasha, please tell me I have to wear it. Please say wear it." Natasha looks at him sadly and it tells Tony everything he needs to know.

"I have to eat it it, don't I?" He asks, hanging his head in disappointment while Natasha nods. "[Bleep]."

Steve offers him a spoon while Pepper looks at him amusement. He tears the seal open and brings up to smell it. His nose wrinkles in disgust and he turns to look up at the camera. 

"For those of you who don't know, I [bleep]-ing hate applesauce," he tells the viewers and everyone off screen laughs. Pepper just rolls her eyes at the man's childishness. 

"Tones, you gotta stop swearing. This is supposed to be a family-friendly channel." Rhodey remarks from behind Phil. Tony flips him off as well but it's blurred too because as always, giving people the bird is bad. 

"[Bleep] off, Rhodey." Pepper rolls her eyes in exasperation.

"Tony!"

The camera cuts.

* * *

"Now that Tony got all of the swearing out his system..." Pepper eyes him warily, "he will now eat the dreaded applesauce! Guys, let's show him some support!" The crew immediately starts cheering and clapping in an attempt to coax Tony into eating a single spoonful. He looks at her pleadingly and Pepper just shakes her head.

"Honey, you wanted to do this so you need to honor the challenge. You could have gotten salmon, which is a lot worse," Pepper tries to reason with him. "If I have to feed you this I will." Tony shakes his head petulantly, and Pepper sighs heavily.

"Honey. I love you with every atom in my body, but if you don't eat the applesauce, I will take this spoon and shove it up your [bleep]." Pepper declares.

"PEPPER!" The entire crew shouts in unison.

The camera cuts again.

* * *

"Tony, just eat the damn sauce so we can move on!" Pepper begs and Tony refuses to budge.

"Nope. No way." He says while shaking his head.

"I can't believe this is what I'm marrying into..."

The camera cuts.

* * *

Tony quickly takes the small spoonful (but a spoonful, nonetheless) and shoves the applesauce into his mouth. Pepper and everyone else behind the camera cheers and Tony bows dramatically. 

"Thank you, I'll be here all week." MJ throws a balled up napkin at him, which he narrowly dodges. He looks to the young woman and everyone else. "When did you guys get takeout?" The camera turns to reveal the entire group sitting on a bunch of folding chairs, eating out of Chinese take out boxes.

"Tasha and MJ got some while Bucky and I were out shopping for this challenge," Peter replies with a mouthful of Lo Mein. 

"It tastes just like it does in back in new York," Bucky adds. "But still, I prefer New York. 'Cause you know, Brooklyn born and raised."

"Yeah, Buck. We know." Bruce comments lightly.

The camera cuts.

* * *

"Back to our regularly scheduled programming! It is now Pepper's turn!" Tony shouts, pointing to Pepper as she draws out her next number.

"You know, I'm surprised you didn't make a bigger stint about the applesauce," she comments offhandedly. "I got eight!" Pepper grabs the bag and weighs it like Tony did with the applesauce. 

"Would you rather have me throw a temper tantrum? Water works and everything?" He retorts as Pepper reaches into the bag and pulls out a bottle of yellow mustard. She looks at apprehensively while Tony has tears in his eyes from laughing. The chocolate pudding on his head sliding off and landing on the plastic covered floor with a small plop. 

"Pep," Natasha starts and the woman looks back at her. "You're wearing it." Tony's laughs get louder and he almost doubles over if Steve wasn't there to hold him upright. Pepper sighs deeply. 

"[Bleep]."

The camera cuts.

* * *

"Alright," Tony laughs as he takes the mustard from Pepper's hands. "Miss Potts will be sporting a new look called... wait, what do I call it?" He asks the crew.

"French's Yellow!" Bucky yells, and Tony points to him.

"That's right. Miss Potts will be sporting a new hair dye called French's Yellow..." he trails off, unable to hold in his laughter. Pepper crosses her arms and glares at Tony.

"Just get on with it, Tony." She tells him, tapping her foot impatiently. Without warning, Tony squirts the mustard at the top of her head, and Pepper inhales sharply at the texture. Once satisfied with the amount of mustard on her head, Tony runs his fingers through Pepper's hair, dragging the mustard through it. Proud of his work, Tony steps back to admire it. The crew laughs at Pepper's glaring and Tony places his mustard-filled hand onto Pepper's cheek, leaving a perfect hand print in mustard.

"Don't worry, you still look beautiful," Tony tells her, pressing a light kiss to her lips.

"PEPPERONY FOR THE WIN!" Bucky shouts, pumping his fist up into the air.

Meanwhile Peter screams, "NO PDA!"

The camera cuts.

* * *

"It is now Tony's turn," Pepper tells the camera, her hair very mustard-y. Tony digs around the bowl before finally picking a number. 

"Two!" Bucky grins and gets out of his seat, handing Tony the bag himself while Tony eyes him suspiciously. Bucky blows him a kiss in response. 

"... almond paste? That doesn't seem so bad, though. Nat, what am I doing?" He turns his head to Natasha. 

"Eat it," she tells him around the egg roll she was chewing. 

"Do you know what almond paste makes?" Bruce asks Tony off screen and the director shakes his head. 

"Dude, it makes marzipan." Rhodey finishes for Bruce. Tony shakes his head and looks to Pepper.

"It's the main ingredient for marzipan.." she informs him quietly. Tony scowls and unwraps the paste. Tearing a chunk off he pops it into his mouth and swallows quickly.

The rest of the crew looks at him in shock in which he responds with a, "What?"

"It's just," Steve begins, "you took that a lot better than we thought. Considering what you did with the applesauce." Tony shakes his head at Steve's confession.

"I don't hate marzipan as much as I hate applesauce."

The camera cuts.

* * *

"Okay," Pepper says as she reaches into the bowl, "three. Alright." Grabbing the correct bag, she weighs it again like she did last time. She grabs the item from the bag and sighs. 

"[Bleep]." You could hear Bucky cackling in the background. "You guys got [bleep]-ing Tabasco hot sauce, didn't you?" The camera turns to Peter and Bucky as Peter nods shamefully and Bucky only laughs harder. Pepper glares at Bucky. 

"I hope pigeons take a [bleep] on your head."

The camera cuts.

* * *

"Nat, what am I doing?" Pepper asks while trying to get the plastic seal off of the bottle.

"You're going to eat it," the redhead responds while showing Pepper the slip to prove her honesty. 

"[Bleep]."

* * *

"I'm going to cry. I can't walk the runway looking like this and feeling like my tongue is going to fall off," Pepper complains. Bucky is still laughing. "You know Buck, up until this point, I thought you were a gentleman." She looks to Bucky in disappointment. 

Steve hands Pepper a smaller spoon as she's getting ready to consume the hot sauce. "Oh lord..." Shaking the hot sauce on, she swallows everything in one go.

A nasty cough comes out once it all goes down, causing Pepper to double over. Tony is right next to her, rubbing her back soothingly. "Oh my god," she coughs, her hands on her knees to brace herself. "I'm such a coward when it comes to these things, oh my god."

"Honey, saying 'oh my god' isn't going to make it hurt less, you know that right?" Pepper kicks the back of his leg in response.

Tony winces at the pressure. "Ow! [Bleep]."

* * *

"Now that it doesn't feel like I'm going to die, it is now Tony's turn. What did you get, Hon?" Pepper asks as she turns to Tony who is still choosing his number. 

"Seven," he grabs the correct bag and shakes it, his eyes widen. "Why is it sloshing?" He asks Bucky and Peter. Peter shrugs dramatically while Bucky looks at him blankly. Tony sighs as he pulls out whatever the two guys decided to buy. 

"Soymilk? Guys, you know this stuff tastes like [bleep]."

"Well that's fine, because there are only eight items, that's the last one and you have to wear it." Natasha tells him. 

"If this tastes like [bleep], this is going to make me feel like [bleep]."

* * *

"Here goes," Tony takes a deep breath and pour the soymilk all over him like one of those sports drink models. He stares at the camera with a deadpan expression on his face as the liquid pours down. 

”I hate you both,” he says while pointing to Peter and Bucky. The two men stick their tongues out at him. 

”So, that was the last item. This challenge has been fun. It’s been a pleasure watching you two losing it on camera.” Natasha concludes, still not moving from her spot on the couch. 

Tony goes to stand behind Pepper, wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing a gentle kiss on her shoulder. 

Pepper places her arms on top of Tony’s and his grip on her tightens as he rest his chin in the juncture between her neck and shoulder.

”Yeah, this was a lot more amusing than I thought it would be. But now I have to wash this mustard out of my hair because no one sane want mustard scented hair.” Pepper says, lifting up a mustard covered lock. “Bye you guys!” 

A chorus of goodbyes come from behind the camera and Tony. 

Suddenly, Bruce and Thor come in the shot from behind the couple, dousing both of them in Gatorade the way athletes do. Pepper shrieks and runs out of Tony’s grasp and the camera follows her to where she tackles Natasha, who is howling with laughter. 

”You’re such a [bleep], Natasha!” 

”[Bleep]!”

”[Bleep] off!”

”Oh my [bleep]-ing god!”  
  


* * *

**FRIENDS on YouTube** posted 9 minutes ago.

_Eat It or Wear It_

#2 ON TRENDING

1.2M Likes 307.4k Dislikes

_157,933 comments_

_Add a comment..._

**Elizabeth Ross** They look so done with each other lmao I can’t

**Lixiiiiii** So many bleeps

**Shipper’s Heart** Tony and Pepper are so soft for each other! Did you see those kisses? 

**Belladonna Bliss** The crew just eating takeout while watching Pepperony screw themselves over is amazing. 

**Nat Stan** I feel like they all secretly hate each other. 

**Logical Sense** Why couldn’t they just do this outside? 

**Mamma Mia** This is gold

**Broke Little Boy** That was a glorious 17 minutes.

**Hey it’s Beth** I’m over here wondering how long it took to clean that hotel room...


	10. Eat It or Wear It: BTS (Instagram)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nostril noodles and Phil needs a raise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long! If you guys have any requests on what you want the friends to do and on whichever social media platform, then by all means, leave a comment down below. I will do my best to make it happen!
> 
> (It’s a bit shorter than usual so, sorry about that!)

**@NatRomanov**

_ (Photo of Tony and Pepper in matching outfits. Tony was shirtless with grey sweatpants and Pepper wore a grey Calvin Klein sports bra and sweatpants identical to Tony’s.) _

** 733,962 likes **

** NatRomanov  ** A Pepperony Eat Ot or Wear It Challenge! A photo before the insanity. @TonyStark @PepperPotts

_ View all 348,271 comments _

** Vogue  ** What a sight!

** istanu  ** it’s actually happening omg 

** Stuckystan  ** you guys were serious

** TonyStark  ** I can’t believe you guys made me eat applesauce.

** Alexa  ** I’m so excited to watch the video!

* * *

**  
  
@CallMeMJ **

_ (A photo of the entire group and Phil sans Tony and Pepper, lounging around in the hotel suite all happily eating their takeout.) _

** 86,492 likes **

** CallMeMJ  ** It took Tony 15 mins to realize we got food for us too. @IAmThor @BruceBanner @NatRomanov @MrRogers @BuckyB @PeterBP @Rhodey

_ View all 4,929 comments _

** Belladonna  ** why are you all on steel chairs? Aren’t there couches in that hotel?

** BruceBanner  ** yeah, we just couldn’t be bothered.

** LMXLover  ** the plastic covering on the furniture and flooring remind me of those people who actually put plastic on their furniture

** Muffintop  ** is no one going to point out Peter with a noodle up his nostril? 

** CallMeMJ  ** No. We never point that out. 

* * *

** @PeterBP **

_ (A selfie of Peter with duck lips and a lo mein noodle so far up with left nostril. You can see Bucky behind him, glaring at the back of Peter’s head.)  _

** 92,560 likes **

** PeterBP  ** I could feel the noodle in the back of my throat. @BuckyB

_ View all 2,477 comments _

** BuckyB  ** that’s what you get when you don’t listen to Bucky... 

** CallMeMJ  ** no, he didn’t. Bucky was the one that dared Peter. 

** Gaylord_Robinson  ** exposed

** KittyKate  ** I saw someone do that on Tik Tok

** Lizzyyyy  ** did you get it out?

* * *

** @TonyStark **

_ (A picture of Pepper in the middle of tackling Natasha to the ground. Pepper’s face can’t be seen but the mustard in her hair was prominent. Natasha had huge grin on her face in spite of being body slammed into the floor.) _

** 823,651 likes **

** TonyStark  ** I honestly have no idea why these two always end up tackling each other. @PepperPotts @NatRomanov

_ View all 359,162 comments _

** memeboi  ** maybe it’s that girl code thing we hear about in friends.

** PepperPotts  ** That’s the Friend Code you’re talking about

** NatRomanov  ** there is no girl code but if there is one, I wanna know it too

** WhiteyTighty  ** my man got called out

** QueenGirl212  ** iconic

* * *

** @MrRogers **

_ (A selfie of Peter and MJ. Peter hasa noodle up his nostril while MJ has an egg roll between her teeth.) _

** 92,461 likes **

** MrRogers  ** They stole my phone and I have nothing to say for myself @PeterBP @CallMeMJ

_ View all 6,924 comments _

** Selenium  ** why does Peter have a noodle up his nose on every photo?

** BuckyB  ** great job Capsicle 

** TonyStark  ** MY CHILDREN

** Alexandernotsogreat  ** but really that egg roll looks great

** Cupofjoe  ** quality content right here

* * *

** @AgentPhil **

_ (A photo of Phil and Tony. Phil has his arms crossed and expression in mid-eye roll as Tony is pointing at his laptop which is sitting on the coffee table between them. You can see Pepper in the background sitting on the floor with her phone.)  _

** 1,372 likes **

** AgentPhil  ** You accidentally hack into Tony’s computer ONE TIME and now you’re a secret agent. I need a raise. @TonyStark @PepperPotts

** View all 845 comments **

** Pointerouter  ** wait how do you accidentally hack a computer

** NatRomanov  ** your IG handle is literally Agent Phil

** CallMeMJ  ** you love the nickname, just admit it agent

** Bluethecolor  ** Pepper in the background is a mood

**SusanRichards** it’s wrong to hack a person’s computer!

**Pointerouter** @SusanRichards ok karen 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Gaylord_Robinson username is a character from Cartoon Network’s The Amazing World of Gumball. So don’t come at me for that. I also don’t own TAWOG or the Marvel franchise. 
> 
> Thank you guys so much for reading!! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading!! :)


End file.
